Headcrab Mating Season
by Ultraboy
Summary: It's Headcrab mating season and it looks like Lamarr is waiting for Alyx. Warning: contains alien impregnation and belly expansion


**Headcrab Mating Season**

**Warning: contains alien impregnation **

Alyx walked down the alleyway and stopped when she came up to a blue vending machine, Alyx put a coin into the vending machine and pressed four of the buttons that would normally select want type of drink you wanted and then she tapped the side twice with her hand. The vending machine opened up like a door into a lab and Alyx walked in, Kleiner who was working on a computer turned around and said

"oh hello Alyx" Alyx smiled and replied with

"Hey doc, I'm just gonna hang around here for a bit I think some CPs are looking for me" Kleiner turned around and carried on with his work, Alyx walked over to Lamarr's cage and she noticed that Lamarr was not there, Alyx turned to Kleiner and said

"hey doc wheres Lamarr?" Kleiner turned to her and said

"he's locked in a secret place because it's Headcrab mating season" he spoke with a worried voice,

"Wait? Headcrabs have a mating season?" said Alyx in confusion

"indeed they do but since they got teleported from Zen they have been confused on where to lay there eggs" said Kleiner

"well, where do they lay them then?" asked Alyx in yet more confusion

"In human women, but there eggs do not come out instead they hatch inside and it can be quiet dangerous" replied Kleiner with a concerned voice, carried on working but a few seconds late he said

"oh Alyx can you get me my pen I left it in the store room, you know, the with the automatic shutter" Alyx smiled and replied with

"sure doc" Alyx walked over to the store room it was pretty big and there were boxes every where. As Alyx was looking the automatic shutter slammed behind her, Alyx turned around and tryed the button on wall but the door did not move, Alyx banged on the shutter door and shouted

"Hey Kleiner the door is stuck" Kleiner got up from his desk and walked over to the door

"Oh fiddlesticks it looks like the door is stuck my dear I'll go get my crowbar to see if I can get it open" shouted Kleiner, Kleiner then walked off to try and find his crowbar. Alyx sat in the Store room for a few minutes when she heard a fumbling noise in the vent that was in the store roof, suddenly Lamarr dropped down out of the vent and he landed on a box, Alyx stood up in shock and fear and Lamarr turned to face her, Lamarr did not hesitate he jumped for Alyx's face but Alyx dived out of the way but as she turned to see were Lamarr had landed she saw Lamarr jump again but this time he latched onto her face and Lamarr rapped his four legs around Alyx's head, Alyx fell down to the ground and opened her mouth to scream but as soon as she opened her mouth a tentacle shot down and into her throat, Alyx kept trying to pull Lamarr off but then she felt large eggs being pumped down into her stomach, Alyx passed out and Lamarr carried on pumping his eggs into her. When Lamarr was done he climbed up and into the vent and then he scuttled away, Alyx awoke and she noticed her belly had bumps in it and she ran her fingers over them knowing that they were Lamarr's eggs, Alyx noticed that the eggs were getting bigger and Alyx saw her belly begin to expand and grow larger, Alyx's jeans burst open and her shirt ripped as her belly grew, Alyx then heard Kleiner opening the shutter, Kleiner looked at her in shock as he watched her belly growing larger

"oh my god! my dear we must get them out of you!" Kleiner Helped Alyx up and he lay her down in a machine she had never seen before, Kleiner sat at a control panel as Alyx's belly continued to grow, Kleiner pressed a button and typed a code into a computer a red laser aimed at Alyx belly button, Kleiner said

"Don't worry Alyx this machine will extract the eggs from insi" Before he could finish his sentence a cracking noise could be heard from inside Alyx's belly

"Oh god! I think there hatching" screamed Alyx who was now clutching her massive belly, Alyx's belly started moving around violently as thousands of baby Headcrabs tried and rip there way out of her, Kleiner typed in another code and 2 clamps came out of the machine and they held Alyx's belly still, then the laser fired into her belly button and Alyx's belly started to shrink back down to normal size. Alyx got out of the machine and she looked at Kleiner and said

"Thanks doc that was a close one"

After a few hours of rest Alyx put some new clothes on and headed out of the lab, little did Alyx know something was lying dormant inside her.


End file.
